Going, Going, Gone
by Alidiabin
Summary: Stella had to tell Mac she was leaving personally. Stella/Mac


**Title: **Going, Going, Gone**  
>Fandom: <strong>CSI: NY**  
>Author: <strong>Alidiabin**  
>Words: <strong>936**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing**  
>WarningsSpoilers/Rating: ** **  
>Parings:<strong> Mac/Stella  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Stella has to tell Mac she's leaving personally.

_**Going, Going, Gone**_

The New Orleans offer was too good to resist. Stella had always wanted to run her own lab just like Mac. She was a natural leader at least that was what her foster care record described her as. She had not come to the New York crime lab to make friends. She had never intended to find a group of people she considered her family. The thought of them almost held her back.

But New Orleans was too good to pass up. She had always wanted to explore too move to a totally new place and get lost in it all. New Orleans was an opportunity one that should not be missed. They would all berate her if she stayed.

The New Orleans offer had a time limit attached to it. If Stella did not respond within twenty-four hours she would lose the offer. The New Orleans crime lab would start interviewing candidates from other places or promoting within. So she took it twelve hours after the phone call. The bureaucrat on the other end seemed pleased; he thanked her and welcomed her to New Orleans in a thick Southern drawl. A thick Southern drawl, Stella would have to get used to. He offered her a tour of the city when she arrived, but Stella said she'd play it by ear there was something about him that told Stella he was not the type to offer things without strings attached.

The offer was also urgent, she would be taking over the position barely a week after the initial offer.

She did not want a fuss being made over her and they were all dealing with much bigger things. So, she wrote them all personal letters. She told Lindsay how much she cared for her, and how wonderful Lindsay was as a mother. She begged for updates on Lucy and pledged to try to visit for the big events in Lucy's life. She told Danny how great an investigator he was and how wonderful a father he was. She told him how proud of his she was.

She wrote letters until her hands bled. She thanked her colleagues turned family for everything they had done for her. She reminded them that it was not because of any of them that she was leaving. She needed this adventure for herself. Life was for the taking and she was grabbing it, with both hands. She also promised to keep in contact, reminding all of them she was just a phone call or an email away. Even though she knew that with their busy schedules what started out as regular emails or phone calls would eventually dwindle into occasional ones and holiday ecards.

She left Mac's letter until last. She had no idea what to write. Mac had been a friend and mentor to her but he had also been so much more than that. She did not know how to put it all into words and explain it to him. She did not want too. She almost considered not writing him a letter at all, feeling it best to leave it. Mac would probably understand. He seemed to understand her so well. Then she decided she couldn't. She couldn't just leave him in the lurch. She could not leave without explanation.

She knew exactly where he would be.

XXX

Mac and the band he played in were nearly finished when he noticed Stella walk into the bar. The bar was not Stella's type of scene so he queried why she had come. He considered the possibility of her being on date but she had come alone and was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, not really date clothes. New York was also a big city with many many bars, so it would be quite a coincidence for Stella to be at the same bar he played in.

The crowd clapped. The band took their bows and dispersed. Stella moved through them trying to get to the stage. Trying to get to him. Mac suddenly feared the worst. Stella was seeking him out and she looked so flustered. Had something happened.

"Stella," he called as the moved toward each other, meeting somewhere in the middle. "Is everything okay?"

"I've been asked to head the New Orleans crime lab," Stella blurted.

Mac felt and odd mix of emotion. On one hand he was overjoyed for his friend. On another he was not sure what he would do without her as his second in command.

They moved toward a quiet booth in an empty corner of the bar. They were silent. Mac was stunned by the revelation and Stella silenced by his silence.

"When do you leave?" Mac finally uttered trying to remain emotionally neutral.

"Tuesday," she replied. "They needed some ASSAP," Stella paused. "I came to say goodbye,"

"I'm sure when Adam and the others find out about this they'll be a farewell party," Mac responded.

"I don't want that," she said with a smile. "I'll leave quietly. I wrote them all letters explaining."

"But," Mac begun suddenly wondering why he had gotten a personal goodbye. Stella seemed to have a read his mind, and answered his unspoken _Why me?_ question.

"I couldn't just say goodbye to you in a letter," Stella answered, "I hope to be as good a boss as you,"

"You'll be better," Mac reassured her. She got up to leave.

"Bye Mac," Stella uttered.

"Bye Stella," he replied.

He sat in the booth for a while letting everything sink in. He suddenly felt his world spin out of control and wondered if he should run after her.


End file.
